


Rally Round

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has plans for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rally Round

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Giles/Jenny: shyness – 'pretend you're at a Grateful Dead Concert'  
> A/N: This was more difficult than I expected. *pouts* Hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Joss never writes, he never calls, I'm thinking the relationship is over. But I'm playing with his toys 'til he tells me not to.

Jenny covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers. "That's not what you wear to a monster truck rally, Rupert."

From the expression on his face, Rupert knew that. "I'm not sure what sort of an occasion a 'monster truck rally' really is." A slight pause and Jenny was sure she saw a wicked glint in her erstwhile boyfriend's eyes. "I mean, do I pack holy water or wet wipes?"

"That is a very good question." Jenny gave it due thought. "It probably wouldn't hurt to have both, even though we will be out in broad daylight. If one of the trucks gets possessed, we may need to wrangle it." Giving him a long, lingering look, she shook her head with a sigh. "But you won't be able to do much in that tweed."

"There is nothing wrong with my attire." Oh, there was the stuffy, more-British-than-thou, look.

"No, not if you're planning on lazing around the library. Which we aren't." Jenny returned his look, raising it with one of her own with extra added heat. That made Rupert's eyebrows arch and his mouth curl up. "Look, Rupert, monster truck rallies are easy. Pretend you're at a Grateful Dead concert."

"Oh. Well." Rupert removed his glasses, polishing them with great care. "At most Grateful Dead concerts I have had the pleasure of attending, someone wound up naked." He pointedly was not looking at her, Jenny realized.

Cross the room to wrap an arm around his waist, she gave him a squeeze, a kiss on the cheek and dropped her hand down to pat his butt. "If you're lucky, maybe that'll happen after the monster truck rally." Before he could respond, she started for the door. "Get changed, Rupert, and I'll meet you in the car."

"You mean we aren't staying here?" he asked, clearly disappointed.

"Ah ah." Jenny waved a finger at him over her shoulder. "My car, ten minutes, monster truck rally. We'll see where it goes from there." His surprised laugh rang out after as she walked out of his condo. Oh, today was going to be a good one, Jenny was sure of it.


End file.
